


Sins of the flesh.

by lemurNoises



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Bc she's gr8, Intentional Badfic, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, That's a really edgy title btw, This is crack, This is for Ella, all misspellings are on purpose, blatant use of sword euphemism, but I'm playing Tybalt in our class play and so I found it again, i like to sin, omfg I literally wrote this last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemurNoises/pseuds/lemurNoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is crack and I refuse to take anything seriously. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the flesh.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosieMaeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieMaeWrites/gifts).



The alley was dark and grim, as two figures darted in, swords flashing in the light.   
"Do you quarrel sir?" Tybalt mocked, as he pressed his sword into Mercutio's neck.   
"I do sir" Mercutio replied in a sultry tone, and dropped his pants. Revealing hte peniop. Tybalt had to sit down bc it was so fine.  
The penipop went into tybalts mouth,  
"Why hello Tybalt" said Mercutio. And te peniop came out  
"I hate u" Tybalt stated," but the d to fine"  
And the peniop went in.  
Mercutio was startled and mildly concerend. But he was also very, very queer. So he said nothing. The peniop came out again.  
"Just to reiterate- I hate yoy"  
Mercutio was okay wit that. Tybalt still had Mercutio's peniop, so he was p much okay w everything. Also there was a non metaphorical sword that was just there or something I guess. Kinky. Somewhere, Brie laughed, and I wanted to punch her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ily Brie. I finally posted this <3<3<3


End file.
